As is appreciated by those skilled in the art, a “zither” is a specialized type of corded or stringed musical instrument. More specifically, zithers include any one of several stringed musical instruments that consist of a flat, shallow resonator box (sets horizontally before the performer when in use) overlaid with a multiplicity (e.g., 20 to 40) of strings. The strings nearest the performer when in use run above a fretted fingerboard against which they are stopped by the left hand to provide melody notes; they are plucked by a plectrum worn on the right thumb. At the same time, the right hand fingers pluck an accompaniment on the farther strings, which remain unstopped. The zither is generally placed across the performer's knees or on a table and is capable of playing notes arranged in a series of octaves.
An “autoharp” is generally considered to be a specialized type of zither on which a simple harmony may be obtained by button-controlled dampers (operating in sets) that when depressed leave free the strings of the desired chord. U.S. Pat. No. 257,808 to Zimmerman discloses the original autoharp. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 257,808 teaches a musical instrument having a multiplicity of strings arranged in a number of octaves over a resonating box, wherein a series of chord bars are provided together with a series of dampening pads which engage selected strings when the chord bar is depressed. Thus, only certain of the strings are free to vibrate or give sound when strummed or picked. Further, the dampening is generally selected such that when a particular chord bar is depressed only those selected strings which constitute the notes in that chord are free to vibrate.
In general, zithers are tuned by adjusting the tension of one or more of the strings by use of “tuning pins” attached at one end of the resonator box and to each of the strings. In this regard, the tension of each string may be adjusted by simply turning (tightening or loosening) the tuning pin attached to each string. In this way, each string may be appropriately tensioned so as to vibrate, when strummed or plucked, at a desired and user selected frequency. A problem with tuning pins, however, is that they are often difficult to precisely turn, meaning that it is often difficult to precisely adjust the tension of each string. Put simply, the turning of tuning pins is a somewhat inexact method and practice of tuning a zither or other like musical instrument because the tension of each string is not precisely controlled.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new and improved devices and methods for tuning of stringed musical instruments, especially with respect to the fine tuning of zithers or other like musical instruments. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides for further related advantages.